Protecting my Day & Night
by Alice Madness Returns
Summary: Ikuto moves to America and something strange happens,he rescued a fallen angel.Taking care of her is tricky and so is not getting her taken by EASTER for experiment.Ikuto has to keep her safe and protect her with his life.If shes captured-Its Dooms-Day...


_This is my FIRST fanfic! :D_

_I hope you can enjoy _**Protecting my Day & Night**! ^_^ I hope the summary isn't confusing to you, if it is, then just add it with your review.

**Protecting my Day & Night**

_Chapter 1: Amu_

You know when you were a little kid and you would watch the brilliant stars on a clear night, and you would watch them from your balcony, window, or just plainly outside with someone or yourself. And you have this exciting feeling like you could see a U.F.O. or a shooting star on a magical moment?

I wouldn't watch for those, I would gaze for something more...magnificent. Breathtaking. Like something white and glowing brightly.  
>Maybe an angel.<p>

Ikuto POV

"Hey! Would you hurry up and get packing already? We don't have all day!" Utau annoyingly pestered me.

I sighed heavily to myself and let my elbow hold me up. I furrowed my brows and glared at my sister, the pop star singer. The reason why were moving.

"Would you give me a minute?" I pleaded, sarcastically toning the pleading. "I want my personal privacy before we go..."  
>she groaned and walk out my room.<p>

That Utau, only thinking about her career. I don't mind though. Gives me time to think.

At least last night I packed, so I won't have to this morning. I know things are going to be different, especially if we're moving to America. Utau my sister a very famous singer here in Japan apparently is famous overseas.

So she's going on tour in America for a year. I'm stuck going with her as well as my parents.

My parents don't become annoyed with Utau's success, but more like proud. Their nose in the air and bragging type.

I myself have taking a liking to violin. I have my own and play it when I'm confused or in deep thought. It keeps me peaceful and at ease. Well, enough of me, on with the story.

AIRPORT Normal POV

" Do you have to?" the lime green haired girl asked Ikuto.

He placed his hand on her cheek and she looked up previously gazing down at the marble floor and there blurry reflection.

"Yes. But I'll be back." Ikuto calmly replied.

"Okay..." Lulu whispered.

Then, Ikuto leaned in and kissed her cheek foe a mille second and she didn't flinch or blush. Ikuto backed away carefully smiling, encouraging for her to smile. But failed.

It was an awkward departure. Neither said a word and slowly walked off. Ikuto, calmly and casually. Lulu tried and relieved.

When Lulu looked back cautiously and then pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed.

"Tadase? Yes, yes he's gone. Good I'll be there, love you."

Then Lulu left the airport with a secretly wicked smile.

PLANE

Utau rested her worn out head on Ikuto shoulder. She breathed heavily. Ikuto nudged her.

" You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just don't want to leave Kuaki!" she continued. "I mean, he's my everything and he encourages me to do my best, and I do of course."

"cheer up, sis, I here you know."

" I know. I can see you. "Utau lightly punched Ikuto in the chest having a withering smile."What about Lulu?"

"Ah...well..."

"Go on." Utau urged.

"Friends with benefits..." he confessed.

"Huh?" Utau gasped, confused.

"At the least, that's just all!"

Utau raised her head off his shoulder and started at him intently.

"So you're not in _love_ with her?"

" I-I am but, I care for her as a FRIEND!"

"Your relationship with her is twisted…" She made a sour look.

"We don't have a _real_ relationship, Utau"

" I know, you just got done explaining that! I get it, sex." she argued.

They stayed quiet for awhile.

"So, you thinking of finding a girlfriend in America?" Utau winked. "You know have a real relationship?"

Ikuto let out a sight. "No." he didn't think of that.

"Utau leaned her head back and took out her iphone and began to listen to her #1 hit song: Labyrinth butterfly.

Ikuto phone soon vibrated and he retrieved it from his jacket pocket. He read the text.

KUKAI: _Hey, its kukai! How's Utau? Does she miss me?  
><em>

He wrote back.

IKUTO: _sup. She's is crying her eyes out...  
><em>

KUKAI: _REALLY?  
><em>

IKUTO: _no. it's just fun to see how you react ^_^  
><em>

KUKAI: _I hate you :(  
><em>

IKUTO: _I love you too :D, I'm going to sleep, see ya. - . –_

ARRIVEL Ikuto POV

We all entered the large modern house. Mansion by the details of its image. It looked comfortable enough to live in, but it feels like it's going to be hard to get used to. And when I do, I probably wouldn't want to go. I flipped my hair to the side, away from my face and the eager wind wanting to push it along with the wind. Utau's eyes beamed with delight. I did a silent gag.

"Don't you just love it?" She asked aloud to us all. I kept silent as my parents answered first.

"It's very lovely, Utau." My mother Souko and my father Aruto both agreed.

I walked past both of them. "It's alright," I said at first. "I'm gonna pick a room."

"Me too!" Utau said.

"Go on then, but be down when the party starts." Aruto notified.

"Okay." I and Utau promised.

Why wouldn't we be? Its Utau congratulations party and Ill basically be dragged to it.

xXx

I played my violin steadily, until Utau came in, completely slamming my door that I hit off key and made it screech. That surprisingly didn't hurt Utau's ear but my own.

"You ready yet? The party is in less than fifteen minutes and were already finishing setting the place up."

"I'm moving, I'm moving…" I said.

I placed my violin in its case and kept it by my bedside and I got up and the bed made a squeaking noise as I did. I walked over to my suitcase by the wall which was yet to be replaced by a drawer. I dug out a deep navy blue shirt, pitch black skinny jeans, and converse with my black hat.

I came out of the bathroom and announced in a low voice, "I'm done."

"Not just yet, pretty boy." Utau came over to me and ruffled my hair and back up to look at her piece.

"Hmm, great! Now let's go." She hand gestured and I went in front of her and she closed the door on her way out last.

We walked down the hallway to the stair case. Utau started saying,

"Wait till my friends see you! They will be fallen on their knees begging to be asked out by a hottie like you!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't do that! You know I HATE attention."

She glanced at me and smiled. "I know, that's why it's fun!"

I _uged_ and kept on walking till we were finally there. The place didn't look too bad.

It was dark, but that's only because this party was going to be a club style party, with a DJ and flickering white lights to make it look people are dancing when the lights are on and not when its black for a second. I don't like those, they hurt my eyes. But it doesn't matter thought, this _is_ Utau's party. No matter what, it's going to be a blast.

Just hope there's no alcohol or drugs. But I doubt it, since my parents are attending it.

That reminds me, I should call Lulu. (I don't know how thinking of my parents' reminds me of Lulu)

I dialed her number and I waited for an answer to replace the rings. After ten rings I gave up for now and try it later. I haven't gotten a text message from her since we got here OR on the plane. I wonder what's up. I don't think of her as a girlfriend and need an update every hour. I just curious to know what she up to. Even though it's none of my business.

I shook my head and tried clearing my thoughts. I took a deep breath and walked into the party room.

Just ten more minutes and its lights out and party time.

PARTY

The music was loud like concert loud and I couldn't believe my parents didn't mind the least!

I was getting slightly annoyed not having anything to do except being introduced by Utau's girlfriends and some close people that worked with her. All the girls I met blushed; even the ones I walked pasted and didn't make eye contact with.

I did meet some attractive girls, but wasn't type. I sat a table with Utau, or was. Utau's and her girlfriends were previously sitting with me and dumbly admiring me with giggles, blushes, and flutter eyelashes, until the whole gang wanted Utau to dance with them on the colorful floor, the hypnotizing colorful squares. One blue haired girl asked me if I wanted to dance with her, I refused as usual.

I got up and walked around the place and scanned the girls. None looked interesting to me, only vice-versa. I sighed and thought of heading outside to the patio, but I changed my mine and headed up to my room for a bit before coming back down.

I entered my room and luckily it wasn't filled with dirty horny teenagers making out on my bed. I closed the door and locked it just in case and went over to my violin case and brought it out. I wanted to play a little and get some fresh air, so I opened my sliding screen door to the balcony.

I can hear the punk music rumbling from outside and I checked to see if anyone was outside in the patio, some were, but not many. I wanted to drown that music with my own. So I did. I played and concentrated on listening to my own music then the upbeat songs down bellow. As I played I saw the back yard of the mansion. It had a garden and a ton of large trees. Even a little forest.

I looked up to see the glistening stars look down at me as I played. It seemed magical when I saw all those stars shining brightly wanting attention. A cold air blew on my face and sent my hair flying left, away from my face.

I closed my eyes for a few moments from letting my music calm with it. Once I opened them again I noticed something in the sky. I looked down and no one was in the patio to see it. I blinked and set my violin to my side and looked closely.

It was a bright white light, almost similar to a super nova. It was coming slowly down from the sky from out of nowhere. I leaned in closer, it was a body. A person even! And it had feathers floated away from it as it suspendeddown.

My eyes were astonished. I put down my violin down with ease but quickly and I jumped down the third floor. I landed safely but a bit of an ache. My sister calls me a feline. I run fast, I'm swift, and athletic. I ran toward the biggest hill near it was a large blossom tree. It was landing near that area. I had to hurry before someone sees and before it lands. I wonder why no one is noticing the white light in front of me.

The more I came closer to it the more I got a better look at it. It had short white hair with white wings were evaporating into separate feathers and descending into the sky and fading. The light was unbearable up close, I squinted my eyes as far as I can.

I then slowly walked toward and let the light reflect on me.

I let out my arms at the person slowly floated above them and carefully and gentle placed her down in my arms. Soon all her feathers evaporated into thin air and the glowing white light died down. I looked closely to see if she was breathing. She was

She moved a bit and my stomached grew with excitement. When she opened her eyes…

…She was beautiful.

Her eyes were a golden honey color and her skin was pale white and smooth. Her lips pink and her hair shining and glistening with white and a tint of silver. Like a star itself…

I didn't know what to say! "Ah, Hello. I'm Ikuto, what's your name?"

She didn't say anything but in a matter of seconds she grew a lovely smile. Her eyes giving a graceful glow.

"I'm Amu, an Angel from heaven."

**So, how was that? I know its quick but I'll make the next one longer and interesting!**

**Please review so I can get pumped up and ready for chapter 2! XD**

**PLEASE R&R! ^_^ Thank you!**


End file.
